


Seth By the Sea (Chapter One - The Dive)

by BeefSplooge



Category: seth rogen - Fandom
Genre: Actors, Anal Sex, Booty Calls, Boyfriends, Comedy, Drama, Fluff, Funny, Gay, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hardcore, Homoeroticism, M/M, Ocean Sex, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Romance, Sea God, Sea Monsters, Sexual Content, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:06:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeefSplooge/pseuds/BeefSplooge
Summary: Seth Rogen gets drunk and rowdy on a yacht, falling into the ocean and meeting an unlikely creature to have sex with.





	Seth By the Sea (Chapter One - The Dive)

Dressed up neatly in a suit, slicked back curly hair, well-trimmed beard, and feeling like a million bucks; Seth Rogen, man of the hour, is ready for a good night to get real fucked up. 

Heading down to a private port set up by Seth's celebrity friend James Franco, walks unto a yacht. The yacht bumping music and buzzing with bass, the scent of alchohol surrounding it's patrons aswell as that dank scent of ganja. Seth inhales all of this, taking it all in, grabbing himself a beer bottle, popping it open and shouts "I'M READY TO GET FUCKED UP!", followed by all types of people howling, and dancing. The comedian dances with the celebrities and "Insta"famous people, getting passed a fat blunt, takin hits and passing it around, and proceeding to finish off his bottle in a few quick gulps. 

A couple hours pass, James Franco holds in his hand a chalice of beer, with a long tube attached, with Seth slurping down that golden beverage down on the other end. People surround the two and in loud booms cry "CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!" cheering on Rogen in his beer quest. Finally the liquids then reach the end of Seths mouth, down his throat, Franco, Rogen and the audience bellow in "WOOOOOO!" as they have witness a man conquer a beer bong, filled multiple times with the alchoholic piss liquid BudWhite. Seth stumbles back, feeling the floor beneath his feet move, seeing four or five of the same scene as he looks around. He heads over to the side of the yacht, looking out to the deep blue, almost black waters, with small bright dots along the nights sea, in the distance up in the sky the moon to compliment the seas waves with dazzling waves of light. Seth takes a deep breath, holding onto the yachts rails and keeping himself steady. Franco comes over, "Hey man, you alright over here?" he asks, with reddened face and wide grin. Seth looks at him and assures "Yeah dude, I'm fine I'm just... yknow tryina' keep my balance" he cuts the sentence with his signature chuckle, "yeah ahah...uhhh...I'll be back over there in a second" he continues, words slurred a slight bit. 

Franco pats his back, telling him "well don't take too long bro, we still got the night ahead of us" giggling and heading back into the crowd of people. Seth smiles as he watches him walk away, then looks back out to the sea. A sudden hard smack of wave hits the side of the yacht, Seth then loses his gripping of the rails and dives head first into the water with a loud splash, although not heard due to the hellacious booming noises of the music being played. Seth, now in a panic, attempts to swim towards the yacht, but to no avail makes it back, his body begins to give out due to stress and tiredness. Feeling the chilling icey waters against his hot body moving and wooing him back and forth with the waves, it feels asthough he is stuck in a whirlpool due to the spinning feeling of the waters light streams. His clothes becoming heavier to him, his vision blurred due to losing his glasses and not being sober, and he feels himself slowly drift down into the sea. The semi brighted night sky slowly blackens out, and blurred by the rich waters of the sea. 

His body floats, he has lost consiousness and is drowning, more and more deeper he goes into the sea. Suddenly, a figure wraps around him and hurridly pushes through the slowness of the water to bring him back up to land nearby. Seth lays lifeless onto the beach, and feels a hard push against his chest, being shaken awake from his near death. Then slugs himself onto his side and violently vomits, trying to take quick gasps inbetween the pushes liquid being let out of his stomach. After finishing, he wipes at his mouth and takes a harsh dry breath, then coughing and spitting out loose bits of whats left in his mouth. Not fully recovered from his alchoholic endeavor, he turns over to see a shadow hunched over him, and the tall darkened figure, lined with the moons light. His eyes try to focus in on what it may be or who it even is, this mysterious saviour. A voice comes out of the shape, "Are you alright?" it asks. Seth nods, not freaked out by how large this thing is but asks "whuh, who the fuck are you?". He attempts to then get up, but the figure quickly tells him "No no, Don't get up" laying a large hand on Seths chest. He feels the icey hand against his chest and slumps down onto what he can feel as wet clayed sand. The creatures states ,"I am Poseidon, God of the Sea" Poseidon points at Seth, "and you are?". Seth responds with a raspy, tired voice "I'm Seth Rogan, Dude of the Weed, I do comedy and shit like that." Seth looks up at Poseidon, "Listen dude, thanks for saving me and I know I'm definitely not sober enough for all this but you are sure as fuck not Poseidon. You're joshin' me, my man" he says. The god chuckles, "that's cute" he slightly caresses Seth's torso, and slides his hand down by his waist. "Gods like me don't usually rescue humans for no reason, I see you are a man of heirarchy in your society due to your," he rubs his fingers down near Seth's damp pant covered crotch, "vestments". Seth feels his heart rate quicken, stammering "woah woah hey buddy, what the--" He feels the blood rushing quickly into his cheeks and to his nether reigons, it feels asthough he did not intend to start feeling this sensation, like as if the fluids in his body rushed in Poseidons fingers direction. 

Poseidon gives a deep snicker, and begins to unravel Seth from his wet clothed cages. Seths eyes widen, watching as Poseidon do these things without his permission, but as soon as he gets a closer look, he begins to recognize small details. The long wet hair being gently bristled in the wind, the big broad musculature of his water dotted body, the bright blue eyes, asthough he were sinking down into depths of the sea itself. He became a little aroused by not only Poseidons actions, but him as a whole, now allowing the god to strip him down from "a comedian that does shit like that" to a bear naked man. Poseidon rises up a bit and looks down at the puny, chubbed man. Being in a lovedrunk and drunken state, Seth smirks a bit, a little proud to be pitching such a tall tent, hot and ready like a Little Ceasars pizza. Seth looks down to see what Poseidon himself may be packin, and he is PACKIN' HEAT, AN ABSOLUTE UNIT. What looks to be a 12 incher, fully erected like a deep sea monument arisen from Atlantis, but flesh, a perfectly cut cucumber with a coin purse ballsack filled with godly semen. Poseidon chortles "Do you like what you see?". Seth lets out his signature laugh again and responds "yessiree I do". The large bodied God, bends down, giving Seths chest small admirational kisses, leading down his jolly trail all the way up Mount Penis and giving the bell end a nice big smoocherino. He proceeds to press his tongue down, whirlpooling it around the tip and letting hot breath stick unto it, then proceeds to smash his thrussy down onto the comedians giggle stick. Gulping down his flesh tube, Seth lets out a grunt and thrusts a bit into Poseidons mouth, and Poseidon bobbing his head as he chucks his benis up and down inside his head. Poseidon gargles down, giving Seths meat a nice shake and slobbin'. Seth lets out a groan of pleasure, his body tenses up a bit as he continues to thrust harder into this Godly mouth.

Poseidon gives his pickle a nice little suck, popping it out of his mouth, "I'm about to make you my little mermaid" he says as he grabs Seth by his thick hips and lifts him up asthough he weighed nothing, then continues to gulp down not only all of the comedians tool, but his nuts aswell. Violently headbanging down onto Seth's pinky and company, Seth holds onto Poseidons hands, feeling all of the slimey wet saliva dribbling down his taint and feeling his chub fill with the gravy. He tenses up and suddenly spurts his gurt into that wet, moist mouth. Seth lets out a hoarse moan in pleasure, and steadily lets himself go limp. Though, Poseidon does not flinch, and swallows the dude glue with ease. He slowly lifts his mouth off of Seths slowly descending dick, giving every inch a last lick and exhales. Poseidon lays Seth down, watching as he lets out small pants of breath, giving him a kiss on the cheek. He licks down to his neck and gives it a hard enough suck to leave a mark. Seth closes his eyes but flinches a bit at the sudden pain in his neck. He squints to look up at Poseidon and sees that he is no longer there, only that there is a bright moon in the deep dark blue night sky. He closes his eyes and begins to snore, signifying that he has passed the fuck out.

**Author's Note:**

> This is all comedic writing. I am testing out my writing abilities to see how serious i can make a silly rom short be. Criticism is appreciated, might make something serious one day lol.


End file.
